Two Peas in The Pod
by greendiva92
Summary: Just my mind wondering what Abel and his sibling would be like in the future. Takes place about 16 years after season three.


I own nothing but the characters I make up. All rest belongs to Sons of Anarchy tv show.

As the story plays it will explain more about what has happened in the sixteen years since season three, but here are some simple facts just so you can get a picture of what's going on.

Tara and Jack are no longer together.

Jillian is the child that Tara was pregnant with when Jax got arrested.

"Why don't you just let Dad and the guys give you a bike. They've been trying to ever since you exited the womb" Jillian asked her brother Abel as he cursed over the heap of scrap he found on the side of the road over a year ago, since then every spare minute he had was used in the garage

trying to fix it up.

He shook his head "Nahh sis you won't get it, Building a bike from starch is so much cooler then just accepting one."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him aside, she may be eight months younger then him but somehow she had years more experience with bikes then him, or the uncles who showed her. Abel smiled at his sister and went to the other side of the bike and helped her intertwine the pipes though the engine before she welded them together. They worked together as one brain almost, he knew where to take the metal from her hand and she knew when he needed a break from the weld even though they could barely see each other over the bike. It was strange only when working in the silence of their grandmother's garage did they agree on things, on the outside they couldn't be more different. Abel had looks from his mother Wendy. Her long point nose matched his strong cheekbones, those brown eyes were small on his face but you could always find a sparkle in them. Wendy's dirty blonde hair with brown splashed underneath was combed into a faux hawk. Jillian got her looks from her father, his large green eyes were planted right in the middle of her face with his small nose underneath and beneath those were his plumb lips. Her hair color was like her mother's, dark but got lighter in the sun. It was longer though, down to her mid back and curled at the end. Abel had a quieter personality, he observed things before jumping to them like his step mother Tara, he took things slow and easy and tried to stay out of trouble. Jillian loved adventure and could never sit still, she had her father's style, grandmother's attitude and her own kind of love for things. Yet even with these differences they were best friends.

"Hey Jilly, Abel!" Jillian and Abel turned to see their grandma Gemma standing in the doorway from the kitchen to the garage "School starts in twenty. Rinse that grease off before you gotta leave!"

Jillian hopped up and ran inside to grab the shower first as Abel covered his bike with a tarp "See you later girl".

As Jillian showered Abel just sat down at the kitchen table and poured a bowl of cereal waiting for her to get ready.

"How's the bike going?" Gemma asked sitting down with a cup of coffee.

"Ok just a few more tweaks and she'll be ready for wires" Abel told his grandma proudly. She smirked over to him

"Well I give you credit for that Abel, and once its done I expect the first girl to be on the back of it." They shared a laugh. Usually seventeen year olds would never take their fifty something grandmas for rides but Gemma was no ordinary grandmother, attitude and look wise. Comparing her to the pictures of her holding him as a baby she barely aged expect for a few more wrinkles and gray hairs that she died every month. Jillian even called her "GILF" time to time to mess with her, even though Abel wasn't sure Gemma minded it.

"What are you two laughing at?" Jillian asked coming down the stairs in dark boot cut jeans that had leather patches for the knees. Her hugging grey rolling stones tee shirt was rolled at her hips and when she walked her skin peeked though. Throwing her hair in a messy ponytail she slipped on her tan moccasins.

"Who else but you Jilly?" Gemma smirked and kissed her on her cheek, Jillian returned the kiss and looked at her grandmother who pulled her tee shirt down "Looks like you'll be needing new shirts, yours keep shrinking in the wash."

"Oh she got you sis" Abel cheered slipping his coat on "Now lets go. See ya this afternoon at the shop G!"

"Bye baby" Gemma called to him and looked at Jillian "Better run before you miss your ride."

Jillian smirked "Love ya GILF"


End file.
